Kidnapped!
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Shinji fights Team Galactic alongside Hikari Dawn, the girl he was ordered to kidnap. Can their love survive? Ikarisshiping


Kidnapped

By: M&M's

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this book, minus the O.C.s, Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, and Venus. I don't own Pokemon, but if I did the Sinnoh Saga would go something like this. And this is not fluffy, so if you like that stuff you're outta luck! XD!**

**Summary: Hikari, a wealthy singer, wants to go on a journey fighting in Pokemon Contests. So she hires two bodyguards, "a man with squinty eyes and a man with a Pikachu", but mistakes the ever-so-lovable-and-clueless Ash and Brock for her bodyguards. She then starts on her own Pokemon journey.**

**Shinji, raised by Team Galactic since childhood, is assigned to kidnap Hikari as she has the ability to communicate with Pokemon, but instead of obeying Cyrus's orders, he starts traveling around with her.**

**As the two teams meet up again, Shinji tells his story and the kids pursue Cyrus to stop his evil plan.**

**Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Chatot, Turtwig (later evolves into Torterra), Growlithe, Munchlax (Later evolves into Snorlax), and Finneon (Later evolves into Lumineon.)**

**Brock's Pokemon: Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Beedrill, Chimchar, and Happiny**

**Hikari's Pokemon: Aipom (gets in trade for Finneon, later evolves into Ambipom), Piplup (now an Empoleon, never officially caught although it won't leave Hikari), Rapidash (First Pokemon) Buneary (a Loppuny at the end), and Pachirisu.**

**Shinji's Pokemon: Honchkrow, Ursurang, Torterra, Weavile, Magmortar, Nidoking, and Electivire**

**Barry's Pokemon: Torterra, Staraptor, Roserade, Heracross, Floatzel, and Snorlax**

**Lucas's Pokemon: Infernape, Kingler, Garchomp, Meganium, Electivire, and Pidgeot**

**Team Galactic:**

**Cyrus: Crobat, Houndoom, Gyarados, Weavile, and Honchkrow (Temporary: Dialga, Palkia, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit)**

**Saturn: Toxicroak, Bronzor, and Kadabra.**

**Jupiter: Skunktank, Persian, and Golbat**

**Mars: Purugly, Venomoth, and Houndour**

**Neptune: Absol, Mismagius, and Golbat. Cool and calculated. She feels that battling has a cathartic edge for her.**

**Uranus: Igglybuff, Machoke, Purugly, Golbat, and Stunky. Huge butt he hates when people make fun of it. Doesn't trust Cyrus.**

**Mercury: Raichu, Floatzel, Toxicroak, and Infernape. He goes temporarily insane during major battles. Nearly gets killed when a huge, pointy rock pierces his chest. He hates Shinji and pretty much threatens to kill him.**

**Venus: Vileplume, Bellossom, Sunflora, Swellow, and Jumpluff. Very smart and cunning. Does not care if it's her allies who get in her way; she'll cut you down.**

**Others**

**Prof. Rowan: Dragonite, Fearow, Infernape, Empoleon, and Torterra**

**Johanna Hikari: Glameow, Luvdisc, Starly**

**Wows, long summary…Rated T for slight cursing and how Shinji accidentally spots Hikari butt-nakey.**

**Anyways, fanfiction time!**

Chapter1

"And if we come together as one, complete the quest we've begun, we'll win the battle-Galactic Battle! Pokemon!" Hikari sung, pumping her fist in the air, and the audience erupted into cheers. All except for a purple-haired teen looking through a pair of binoculars, focusing in and out on the girl.

"What does Cyrus want with her?" Shinji muttered to no one, "She's just a singer."

"That was great Hikari!" Barry commented Hikari as soon as she came backstage. Lucas nodded, beret slipping from his messy black hair, saying, "Best concert yet!" Hikari smiled at her two childhood friends, her true friends, not the ones who only liked her for her money.

"Thanks, but I've decided to take a break from concerts for a while." she said, "I've always wanted to try Contest Battling. So I asked my mom, and she's hired two bodyguards for me." Hikari made a face, "'A man with squinty eyes and a man with a Pikachu' is how she described them.'"

While Barry looked like he was about to explode, Lucas moved his hand in a gesture to continue, "Go on."

"So, tomorrow, I have to go over to Lake Verity to meet them." She headed away, waving good-bye to her friends, "I write you guys as much as I can!"

With Ash and Brock…

"We finally made it to the Sinnoh Region!" Ash said, collapsing tiredly at the shore of Lake Verity. Pikachu, his trusted partner, mimicked him. Brock looked at the setting sun, "It's getting late. We should rest here for tonight."

"Okay!"

"Pika! Pi-pi-chu!"

Tomorrow…

"Mrg…" Dawn squinted her eyes into the bright morning sunlight that shone in through her window. She sat up, stretching and yawned, "Morning? Already?" She looked at her clock, realizing, "Oh my Arceus! I'm late!"

She threw on her favorite clothes, a red jacket with pink buttons, a snow white scarf, a hat with a Pokeball logo on it, and her pink boots that had white fur along their lining and tracing the top. She ran around her room, gathering her Pokeballs, and throwing random clothes and necessary items into her small, white duffel bag.

"Bye, Mom!" she yelled, racing out the door, barely hearing Johanna say, "Bye, honey. Call me soon!" Hikari threw her Pokeball, a Rapidash appearing in a burst of white light. The Rapidash nuzzled her Trainer happily as Hikari climbed on, "Let's go Rapidash! To Lake Verity!"

The sound of pounding hooves jolted Ash out of his deep sleep. "Ugh…" what's that?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked out of his tent and saw a blue-haired girl plunge into the water.

"Pip! Pip-Piplup!"

Hikari turned in the direction of the Pokemon's cry. A Piplup had been trapped in the current, fighting the water as it struggled to stay afloat. Hikari tightened her grip on her Rapidash's reigns. She turned her head in the direction in which she was supposed to meet the two bodyguards. Then she looked at the Piplup, who seemed to beg her with its ocean-blue eyes.

"H-help m-me, p-p-please…"

In that moment, Hikari made up her mind. Leaping from her Rapidash, she raced at the shore, gathered her legs underneath her, and plunged into Lake Verity.

Ash and Brock stood on the shore as the young woman swam towards the Piplup, who was still fighting the current, head being pulled down then bobbing back up every few seconds. Ash turned to Brock, "We gotta help her!"

Chapter 2

Bodyguards!

Meet My Piplup!

The two boys threw a rope at the blue-haired young woman, who had succeeded in reaching Piplup, her pale arm wrapped around its plump middle. "Grab the rope!" Ash yelled. The young woman did as instructed and the two boys pulled her to shore. She now knelt on the ground, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

"T-thank y-you…" she choked out, then looked up at the two faces of her saviors, big blue eyes widening as the realization hit her. She shakily climbed to her feet, pointed at them, and cried, "Hey! I know who you two are! The man with the squinty eyes and the man with the Pikachu on his shoulder! My bodyguards!"

"Your what?" Ash cried confused, "Who are you?" Hikari frowned, "My bodyguards. Didn't my mom tell you? My name's Hikari Dawn." She hugged the Piplup tighter to her chest, "She's a nice, blue-haired lady."

Ash looked puzzled for a moment, then he nudged Brock with an elbow, whispering, "I think I finally get it. We're on one of those reality shows!" Brock nodded. Then to Hikari, Ash said, "Hi! I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I wanna be a Pokemon Master. This is my partner Pikachu!"

Said Electric-rodent waved a paw at Hikari and said, "Pika-pi! Pikachu!"

"I'm Brock, from Pewter City. I'm a Pokemon Breeder. Will you be my girlfriend?" Brock asked, getting on both knees and gripping Hikari's pale hands in his russet ones. At that moment, he jerked up, falling backwards. A Croagunk sat behind him, snickering to itself.

**(Author's Note: LOLZ, I luvs Croagunk! Poison Jab, LOLZ.)**

The Croagunk dragged Brock away from Hikari. These were the people her mom hired? Yeesh. Well her mom did do a good job at choosing her companions. After all, no one really seemed to notice a bunch of kids traveling together, which was common in Sinnoh. It might end up being really fun!

Shinji sat on top of one of the sturdier branches of an old tree, staring at the trio of kids-a kid with messy, black hair mostly hidden under a red baseball cap with a Pokeball logo on it, a Pikachu playing happily with a Piplup, a man with squinty eyes and brown hair who seemed to be trying to recover from a Poison Jab to the balls, his Croagunk still snickering at him, and finally, his target-Hikari. She was busily trying to dry herself off. He thought back to when Cyrus assigned capturing her to him.

"_This is our target." Cyrus said, holding up a picture of a blue-haired young woman, who had a microphone up to her lips, her blue eyes opened slightly, her mouth a slow smile. Three of the four male Galactic Commanders made a grab four it, Mercury reaching it first._

"_Wow! She's cute!" he yelled, "I call dibs! She's mine!"_

"_You couldn't even beat that one girl with the Blaziken," Uranus said, leaning forward, light blue-grey hair spilling into his eyes, his butt jiggling from the movement. "Butt out, Uranus!" Mercury snapped, glaring at the other teen._

_An angry aura erupted from Uranus, who lunged at Mercury, "Stop making fun of my BUTT!" Saturn collected the picture from Mercury, who was holding it high above Uranus's head. "You're right, she is cute. Master Cyrus? Can I have this one?"_

_Again Mercury grabbed for the photo, stealing it from Saturn._

_Cyrus shook his head. "No. You three deserve a rest. I was planning on giving this one to Shinji." At this moment, the purple-haired boy looked up, his purple eyes betraying no emotion. _

_Mercury released his headlock on Uranus, who was struggling, being cheered on by the four female Galactic Commanders: Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Venus. Uranus faceplanted on the floor as Mercury cried, "Why him?"_

_Shinji took the picture, scolding, "Don't question the boss. I'll see you all later." With that Shinji exited the room. He grabbed his Pokeballs, his black jacket, and threw a few other necessities into a small, overnight bag. He took a look at the photo. Mercury was right; she was cute. The serene look on her face even soothed his stormy heart._

"Pip! Pip-lup!" a Pokemon voice yelped, stopping the three trainers who were walking in the direction of Route 201. Hikari turned around. The Piplup she rescued was racing at them, short legs moving as fast as they could go. It leaped into Hikari's arms and nestled against her, "Pip-Piplup!"

Even though Hikari couldn't have possibly understood what Piplup was saying to her, she understood what it was trying to convey, "You want to go with us?" she asked tentatively. Piplup nodded, "Pip!"

Still holding on to Piplup, she showed it to her bodyguards, "Bodyguards! Meet my Piplup!"

Two men stood watching as Hikari and her 'bodyguards' walked down the road of Route 201. The younger man, the one with a Pikachu on his shoulder, turned to his companion, an older man with squinty eyes, "Wasn't that the girl we were supposed to guard?"

The squinty-eyed man nodded slowly.

The younger man shook his head and groaned loudly, "Great! What are we supposed to do now?"

Chapter 3

Contest Dresses and Attempted Hikari-napping!

"Well how do you like it? Does it look good?" Hikari asked twirling around in her new dress, showing it off for Ash, Brock, and her three Pokemon: Rapidash, Piplup, and a new one, a Pachirisu she had caught en route to Jubilife City. Ash nodded, "It looks great Hikari!" he said cheerily.

Hikari had been traveling around with the two boys for nearly two weeks and she had to say, the trip was going rather well. Even if the two forgot they were bodyguards or seemed totally unaware of their position most of the time…

And the traveling songs…

Especially Row, Row, Row Your Boat…

**(Author's Note: I can honestly see Ash and Brock singing this, can't you?)**

"You look great! Hikari! Squawk!" Ash's Chatot said, fluttering its blue wings. Hikari grinned happily at it, "Thanks, Chatot!" The dress was pretty. It had a low, square neckline; lace peeking out from the top, the body of the dress was a light pink. Two red bows gathered the fabric at the waist, the sleeves of the dress were white, and she wore red shoes. Her blue hair was held back by a red ribbon.

"I'm going to go help Pachirisu with Discharge!" Hikari said, "You two can go inside and wait for the preliminaries! I'll catch up with you later!" She ran off, Pachirisu racing behind her. She did not notice the cloaked figure leaning against the all. Shinji watched her closely.

Now's my chance, he thought, walking calmly after her.

"Now which way's the exit? Gah! This is so annoying…" Hikari cried, tugging at the ends of her blue hair in frustration. She rounded a corner when a gloved hand grabbed her arm. She gathered air for a scream, but was cut off when her assailant's other hand covered her mouth. The cloaked man grabbed both her wrists, holding them tightly together.

He began leading her to a Honchkrow, who was shaking out its sable wings, eager for takeoff. Hikari stepped hard on the man's foot, then bit his hand. He released her, cursing harshly. Hikari raced off, fleeing back into the building.

Shinji swore bitterly, still rubbing his sore hand, "Damn…that hurt. She's smart. But she won't be so lucky next time…" He stepped back into the shadows and began to wait.

Hikari raced around a few corners, trying to get far away from the person who had just tried to kidnap her, when she crashed into somebody. She started to fall backwards, but a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist, steadying her.

She looked up to see a blue-haired man staring at her, his eyes concerned, "Miss? Are you alright?" Hikari nodded, "I'm fine, but some crazy person back that way just tried to grab me!" The blue haired man nods, "I'll go get security right on it."

"Thanks, mister. But can you point me to the contest hall? I'm in a hurry." Hikari said. The blue-haired man pointed. "It's straight down this hall. You can't miss it." Hikari nodded, "Thanks."

With that, she raced down the hall, the man's cold blue eyes watching her down the hall.

Shinji was now in trouble.

Chapter 4

Kidnapped!

Shinji groaned, not only because he lost the girl, but because after failing on losing the girl, she ran into Cyrus, then he had to meet Cyrus who pretty much ripped him a new asscrack which ruined his day.

But he was determined to make up for his mistake now, as he crouched backstage, hidden in shadows, his black cowl obscuring his face. He smiled.

This was going to be easy.

"And now lady's and gentleman, our final contestant, Hikari Dawn!" The announcer cried. Hikari ran onstage, throwing a Pokeball, her Pachirisu appearing in a shower of electric sparks.

"Use Discharge!"

But instead of the Electric-type's lightning attack, a harsh voice commanded, "Honchkrow! Haze attack, go!" A pitch-black haze poured onto the stage. Hikari turned around. What was happening? She recalled Pachirisu.

"Torterra! Giga Drain!"

Another harsh order and glowing green vines wrapped around her body, Hikari flailed; she was being kidnapped again. She felt her energy being sapped away and black blossoms were blooming in the corners of her eyes. Her last thought as she felt the last tiny wisp of energy was-

Oh, mom, I hope you weren't watching this…

A few hours later…

Shinji stood on Honchkrow's back, feeling the wind rip through his long purple hair, surfing the gigantic black Bird Pokemon and wondering when the hell his beautiful, blue-haired captive would wake up. He tied her to the Pokemon's back, covering her mouth with a small strip of tape.

But that was back in the city; out here it wasn't necessary, so he had left it behind in the wake of the wind. "C'mon, Honchkrow, let's keep moving, we can't be too far off now." He said, completely oblivious to the Pokemon's exhaustion. And the bird Pokemon flew on, until they started to lose altitude.

"Dammit, Honchkrow suck it up! We're almost to the rendezvous point." Shinji cursed some more, trying to get Honchkrow to obey his orders but to infuriatingly no avail.

Meanwhile Hikari had woken up to the sounds of Shinji's frantic cursing and was currently staring at the older boy in disbelief. She sighed.

"Your Pokemon's tired for Pete's sake. It can't do anything about it."

Shinji cursed once more, then said, "Fine. Let's quit for tonight." His Honchkrow spiraled down, landing in a small clearing, sending up small particles of dirt. He hopped off, then untied Hikari, who was glaring at him angrily. She opened her mouth and he stared back coldly at her expecting another asschew, but not the question that came:

"Are you like some crazy fan or something?"

Shinji jerked at the question, "What?" he asked. "Well, if you are, I can give you free concert passes and other bonuses. I have my concerts all over Sinnoh. After all, I'm sort of famous, so I can pull a few strings. It be easy-"

"I don't care." Shinji said, releasing and Electabuzz and Magmar. He shouted brusque orders. "Electabuzz, go gather some firewood. Magmar, start a fire when Electabuzz gets back. I'll set up the tents." He turned to Hikari, tossing her some soap and towels and some extra clothes from her duffel bag.

"You go take a bath. I saw a stream about a kilometer north of here. Honchkrow will guide you there. And don't you dare try to escape or I'll make you regret it later, understand?" Shinji asked. Hikari stuck her tongue out and then growled, "Meanie!" With that she trudged away following Honchkrow into the woods.

Shinji sighed. "Great. I feel like I'm dealing with a five year old."

Shinji wiped sweat off his brow. Dinner was almost ready and still Hikari hadn't come back. Where was she? Did she try to escape? He told her specifically not to-it wasn't like he wanted to hurt her, just scare her enough to listen to him. He ran down the trail.

"Give me back my clothes, you stupid bird!" Shinji heard Hikari cursing and sputtering angrily. He stood there, watching the spectacle, appalled. Hikari was running after Honchkrow, butt-naked and holding the soap threateningly. She threw it; striking the Bird Pokemon on the back of its head and making it drop her clothes.

It was at that moment that she noticed Shinji, who was watching her red-faced. "EEK! You PERVERT! Pachirisu, Discharge!" she ordered. Pachirisu appeared from its Pokeball in a flash of white light. Blue sparks sliced through the air, shocking Shinji, who shot backwards, sprawling face first into the ground.

Shinji sat up. "What the hell was that for? I got worried because you were taking so long! Goddammit!"

Hikari glared at him. "Serves you right. Stupid pervert."

After a mostly uneventful dinner with Hikari sitting as far away from him as possible, Shinji said, "It's time to go to sleep, Hikari." Hikari glared at him. "Whatever." she said, crawling in her tent. "You're still a stupid pervert."

"My name's Shinji!" Shinji yelled behind her.

Shinji sighed. Tomorrow this mission would be over…he could leave this all behind him…It would be better if he could leave Team Galactic too…He crawled into his tent and soon fell asleep, and began having one of the scariest nightmares that he would ever have.

Chapter 5

Nightmare!

Shinji's Decision!

_A little boy ran through streets littered with debris, bodies, and blood, a baby Turtwig following closely behind him, trying to avoid getting kicked by people fleeing the ruins of the city. It had a few bruises already. The little boy had a large burn on his shoulder, a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise, nothing too severe. Tears were running down his dirt-and-blood-caked cheeks._

_In the aftermath of Team Galactic's Galactic bomb he had been separated from his older brother Reiji and now he ran through what used to be Veilstone city, coming to a dead halt at a sight that made more tears well up in the boys large violet eyes._

_No…Oh, Arceus, no…The bodies of his parents laid sprawled there, Hikari, with her throat cut, laid between them._

Shinji sat up, breathing hard, the scar on his shoulder aching like hell, the midmorning sun shining into his eyes through the plastic screen on the side of his tent. He sat up, rubbing a hand through his messy purple hair. Might as well check on the captive. He crawled outside of the tent and stretched, making his way to Hikari's tent.

He unzipped it, then jumped back, nearly getting fried by another blast of Discharge. "What the hell? I haven't even done anything yet!" he yelped, peering into the tent.

Hikari sat there, completely dressed in her white hat, a black T-shirt with white lace poking out the chest, a pink denim skirt, and pink, knee-high boots, her blue eyes staring at the opening of the tent at Shinji mournfully. "Besides taking me hostage?" she shut her blue eyes sadly, wiping away the silver tears that were gathering there, "Oh, dear Arceus, I'm probably going to die there, anyway! I'll never see my mom or anyone else I love again!"

Shinji nodded, making Hikari's eyes widen, and said, "You probably would, if I were taking you there, which I'm not going to do. There's been a change in plans. We start traveling after breakfast."

He turned to leave, then stopped as her heard Hikari's quiet voice say behind him, "Thanks, Shinji."

After a fast breakfast of scrambled eggs and kabobs, Hikari asked, "Shinji, if you aren't taking me to your boss, where are you taking me? Can I go back to Twinleaf? I don't understand…"

"My old operatives could just go back to Twinleaf and just re-kidnap you if you return." Shinji said, not taking his eyes of the dishes he was washing, "We have to keep on the move so Cyrus can't get a fix on us." He looked at her. "We don't want that."

"Um, Shinji? I have another question."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Shinji jerked his thumb at the woods. "Over there, we have a lovely pine tree and elm tree. Take your pick. Do you need me to come along?" Hikari scowled at him furiously. "Like hell you are!"

She started down the trail stepping into the woods. What was with that Shinji guy anyway? If he wasn't taking her to Cyrus, then what the hell was he going to do with her? Anyway, when she got her chance, she would catch Shinji off guard, and get away before he even knew what hit him!

She tripped over something soft, landing smack on her butt. She turned, apologizing, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Mr.-" she stopped staring at the large posterior jiggling in her face, "-Butt."

Shinji was staring into the woods, wondering why the bloody hell it was taking so long it was taking Hikari so long to pee, when he heard the scream.

"!"

Shinji leaped to his feet, charged into the woods, one thought on his mind: Hold on Hikari, I'm coming.

"Machop! Use Mega-Punch!" the Team Galactic guy ordered. At least, from what Hikari saw of Shinji's Team Galactic uniform, she was sure that this person was a member of Team Galactic, the largest crime syndicate in the entire Sinnoh region.

"Piplup! Water Gun!"

A fire hose spray of water slammed Machop in the face knocking it backwards and sending Pokemon and Trainer colliding with a tree trunk. Hikari picked up her Piplup and ran into the forest, this time in a different direction. The woods were crawling with Team Galactic members.

She had narrowly avoided escaping the man with the huge ass. But now he had found her again, his strong hands gripping her wrists, and she kicked him in a place where men don't liked to be kicked. He released her, collapsing to his knees. She started too flee, but the man's two Pokemon, a Glameow and a Golbat blocked her path.

"Glameow, use Slash! Golbat, use Dark Pulse!"

Hikari braced herself, waiting for the attack to land, when she heard Piplup's cry of pain. She opened her eyes. Piplup stood protectively in front of her, its body glowing a bright white, and then Piplup seemed to explode in a flash of bright white light. Glameow and Golbat were sent flying back, slamming into each other.

The light faded and Hikari ran to Piplup, who was wobbling on its feet unsteadily. "Piplup!" It raised a fin and Hikari stopped hearing a voice in her head:

'_Hang on, Hikari. They're not down yet. Look. They're planning to attack you as soon as you let your guard down.'_

Hikari stopped. Sure as it was, the Glameow and Golbat were slowly pulling themselves into an upright position. Another voice in her head said, _'Ugh. That hurt. That really, really hurt.'_ Piplup launched a Bubblebeam attack at the two. The Glameow leaped aside, however Golbat wasn't so lucky. It slammed into the ground, knocked out. Glameow leaped at Piplup, only to be struck by a Flamethrower attack as Shinji and his Magmar arrived on scene.

The Team Galactic guy smiled mockingly at Shinji, and said, "Hey, Shinji, what's up? You didn't seem like the type to turn traitor, especially over that little blue-haired pipsqueak over there." Shinji glared at him, "Butt out, Uranus."

An angry aura erupted around Uranus as he roared, "Quit making fun of my BUTT!" This prompted Shinji to jump around singing, "Butt out, Butt out" in a singsong tone. A head vein popped out from his forehead, "I swear Shinji, if you say that one more time I will-"

"Butt. Out."

Uranus threw out to Pokeballs, a Machop and a Stunky in a blaze of white light. Shinji looked at Hikari. "You heady?" he asked. She nodded. "On my move."

At that moment Machop and the Stunky charged Piplup and Magmar.

"Magmar! Use Fire Punch!"

"Piplup! Drill Peck!"

Piplup leaped onto Machop at the same moment a Fire Punch connected with the side of Stunky's face. They had won! Uranus recalled his Pokemon, yelling as he ran back into the forest, "This won't be the last you here from me! All troops, head back to the choppers. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

A Flamethrower sliced through the trees followed by a distant yowl of pain. Hikari heard Shinji mutter, "Shut up." and before she could stop herself, she started laughing.

Chapter 6

New Plan!

Team Galactic Base

"Ow. Neptune. Stop rubbing so hard. That burn from Shinji's Magmar really hurts you know. As in really, really-Owwwwwwwwww! What the hell was that for?" Uranus yelped as Neptune smacked him hard in the back of the head. "You went in there with no backup and not only that, you allowed the target and the traitor to escape! Do you know how valuable that girl is? She has an ability that would make it far easier for us to create Master Cyrus's new world!"

Uranus held up his hands in the universal 'calm down' gesture. And said, "Yea, yea, I know! She has the ability to speak with Pokemon and not only that, she can bond to the lake guardian Mesprit! My god, you and Jupiter are just as bad as Cyrus, reminding me all the-uh-oh-HELP!"

Mercury started laughing as the two teenage girls started beating Uranus, who was already in a bad shape and was now holding his hands over his rear end protectively, up. "Wow. Uranus, I recommend you never say that to the girls again." Uranus snarled at him, "Well then, get off your lazy ass and help me!"

Mercury stood up and flipped his shiny blonde hair, a gesture that would have made the two girls faint if they had been paying attention, and said in his rich, velvety voice, "Ladies, will you please get off Your Anus, uh, cough, I mean Uranus," correcting himself at the death glare he had received from his friend, "I'm quite positive he didn't mean it."

The two girls scampered away from Uranus as Cyrus walked into the room, pretending like it never happened, if not for Uranus holding his crotch and moaning pitifully as Mercury tried to push him into a vaguely upright position. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at the two females, who were smiling innocently.

"Um, I really don't want to know, so I'll go and forget it ever happened." Cyrus said, "As you guys now know, the target and Shinji have gotten away, so we now need to devise a plan to lure them back here so we can finally capture her. And I have the perfect plan."

Venus, a slight, blonde haired girl with orange eyes, leaned forward in her seat. She loved this kind of stuff. "And what's that boss?" she asked. "We kidnap some of the people who they love, that's what we do. Saturn, bring up the images on the computer."

A blue-haired, mommish-looking woman of about thirty-five appeared onscreen. "Johanna, Hikari's mother, single parent due to the mysterious death of her husband ten years ago, retired from Pokemon Contests to train young coordinators. Easy target. Saturn, Mars, and Venus will take this one. Next image please."

A young man, maybe twenty-two appeared onscreen. He had long, deep violet hair and dark, black eyes. "Reiji Shinji. Pokemon breeder, used to fight Frontier Brains and challenge the Pokemon League. Exceptionally skilled. Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune, I'll leave this one to you three. That will be all."

Cyrus turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Uranus holding a picture of their target. "Oh joy. Hopefully this one won't set my ass on fire."

With Saturn, Mars, and Venus…

Things were not going well. Johanna had spotted them, and was chasing Saturn around with a baseball bat, her Glameow in hot pursuit. Saturn was racing past the girls who were giggling furiously, "Don't just stand there! Help me! She wants to KEEELL me!"

Mars laughed, hunched over, "Serves you right, going through that Hikari chick's bra drawer!" And that was where Johanna had found him, dangling a piece of the pink lingerie in his face. The two girls, hearing someone coming hid in the closet, but Saturn ignored the hushed warnings. So here they were.

"Wurmple! String Shot!" Venus ordered. Wisps of silk shot out of Wurmple's mouth, a stray shot binding Saturn's legs and making him fall on his face, screaming like a girl the whole time. Johanna stopped, then started smacking him with her baseball bat.

"Help me, Goddammit! She wants to hurt me!" Saturn was screaming. Mars was laughing madly at this. Venus sighed, "Wurmple, help would you please?"

The next shot bound Johanna's arms to her sides. The ex-coordinator gathered air for a scream, but was cut off by the next Shot. She lay on the ground glaring at her captors furiously.

"That's what happens when you mess with Team Galactic!" Saturn yelled, lifting his face from a pile of dirt, before slamming it back into the dirt, knocked out. Mars sighed and turned to Venus, "Okay let's load 'em up."

"Barry! Wait up, dammit!" Lucas stumbled after Barry, exhausted, when he slammed into Barry's back, and realized that his friend had stopped dead in front of him. "Hey, Barry? What's up?"

Barry held his hand up, shielding his eyes, and was looking up into the sky. Lucas looked up and saw a Crobat, being ridden by a blue-haired boy, holding a person-shaped lump in one arm being followed by two girls riding on a Fearow. Lucas squinted, able to see the woman's face, "Is that…Johanna?"

Barry nodded, "C'mon Staraptor!" A Staraptor burst from the Pokeball, flapped hard twice, and surged upward. "Use Wing Attack!"

Lucas released a Pidgeot in a blaze of white light. "We have to help her! Use Steel Wing, Matsumoto."

Up in the sky, Mars watched the two Pokemon surge upward, aiming themselves at the Team Galactic agents. She sighed, "Venus! Heads up! We're being attacked!" Venus took out a Luxury Ball, "Go, Swellow!" The dark blue Pokemon swooped down, bringing both of its wings down hard on Matsumoto's back. The Pidgeot fell sharply then lifted itself back up, catching air underneath its twelve-foot wingspan.

Lucas smiled savagely, "You can't beat us that easily."

Venus turned to Mars, yelling, "Hurry up and throw out a flying Pokemon!" Mars nodded, "Right! Go Golbat, use Poison Jab!" Golbat dove down at Staraptor, who flew up to meet it's enemy. Golbat struck Staraptor hard in the chest and it fell, crashing into the ground, knocked out. Barry rushed to his Pokemon, lifting it up and returning it to its Pokeball.

"Matsumoto, use Twister!" The black-haired boy on the ground ordered. Pidgeot whipped up a whirlwind, flapping its wings hard. Venus snarled, "You're getting annoying. Swellow, Gust!" Swellow flung its Counter-Wind back hard at Pidgeot sending it tumbling backwards through the sky in a path that had it crashing into its Trainer, who then slammed into the rough bark of a tree trunk. Lucas slid down, moaning in pain.

"Later, losers!" Venus yelled, waving mockingly at the boys. Barry rushed over to Lucas and Matsumoto who were pulling each other up, "Dude! Are you alright?" Barry yelled. Lucas nodded, "A few bruises and my back hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine. Matsumoto's fine; all he needs is a trip to the Pokemon Center." Barry frowned.

"But I feel bad we weren't able to save her."

Chapter 7

A Fierce Struggle!

Reiji Vs. Team Galactic!

With Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury

"So, this is Reiji's house. Aw, how cute!" Neptune squealed. "What?" Uranus snarled. He could see her holding a small photo of Shinji as a kid, chasing around a tiny Turtwig excitedly. Mercury sighed, "People? Can we please keep your eyes on the prize here? This isn't some field trip. Neptune stuck her tongue out at him and shoved the picture into the right pocket of her Team Galactic issue sweatshirt.

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye made Uranus whirl around. "Visual on target!" he yelled. "Way to be sneaky," Mercury said, his voice fizzling through Uranus's earpiece. But it was too late; Reiji lashed out at Uranus, kicking him hard in the chest and slamming him face-first into a wall.

Mercury and Neptune charged out into the room, Pokeballs in hand. Uranus stood up, brushing bust from his pants. The three Galactic commanders released their Pokemon.

"Go, Purugly!"

"Go, Floatzel, Dazzle!"

"Mismagius, standby for battle!"

Reiji smiled, taking a Pokeball from his belt and smiling coolly, he said, "I may only have one Pokemon with me currently, but it's more than a match for all three of you. Now go, Alakazam, use Fire Punch!" Alakazam leaped in front of Floatzel, slamming it with the Fire Punch. Floatzel parried, using Aqua Tail to guard itself from the attack. "I've been preparing myself for this day for a long time now. Alakazam, use Thunder Punch!"

Floatzel's eyes widened as he realized that the Alakazam had cornered him. The blow came hard and fast. Floatzel collapsed, a small amount of blood dribbling from its mouth, sparks dancing on its body.

"Purugly, use Hypnosis!" Yellow rings flared from Purugly's eyes and Alakazam collapsed, fast asleep. "Mismagius, Dream Eater!" A black aura surrounded Alakazam and it fainted, unable to take the Ghost-type attack. Reiji backed away stunned and Mercury, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him sometime during the fight, cuffed his hands together behind his back.

Reiji kicked his captor in the shins, then started into a blind run. Neptune sighed, "Why do they always try to escape? It's no good." She released a Wurmple from her Pokeball. "String Shot!"

Reiji tripped as String Shot bound his feet, and slid into the cupboard, making glass fall and break around him. Rough hands picked up the young Pokemon Breeder. "Reiji Shinji," a girl's voice cooed softly into his ear, "You're coming with us."

Johanna woke up as the door to her cell open and two Team Galactic grunts threw someone into the room. She scooted closer. It was a young man, with dark purple hair and was wearing a blood-spattered apron. His black eyes were opening slowly and he looked around, dazed at his new surroundings.

"Are you okay, young man?" Reiji heard a soft voice next to him. He turned his head and noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and an apron over black pants, her hands cuffed behind her back like his own, "I'm fine." Reiji said. "Where are we? What is this place?"

Johanna shrugged, "I don't know. All I can tell is where trapped here. I'm Johanna." Reiji nodded to her. "My name's Reiji. Nice to meet you, jail mate."

Chapter 8

Rumble in Oreburgh!

Fight for the Adamant Orb

Piplup Evolves…?

Hikari dusted off her pink jeans and gazed down at the city before her. "Wow, Shinji! It's so big! I've never been to Oreburgh City before." She said, looking at the boy who was trying to squeeze himself out of the crevice that Hikari had crawled through, the one that she thought looked like an exit, but with no luck. "Um, Hikari? I would really want to see, but I'm stuck."

Hikari sighed, then grabbed the violet-headed boy's hands and yanked. Shinji flew out of the crevice, making Hikari let go of his hands and crashed to the hard ground below. "Ow!" he cried, landing hard on his knees and elbows.

Hikari was looking around, saying, "So, what now? What are we doing in Oreburgh City anyway? There's no contests or anything really here, is there?" Shinji held up a hand trying to stop the wordspew. "I have an insider who tells me Team Galactic is here in Oreburgh doing something big. I really don't know if it involves the Coronet legend or whatever else. He's just a grunt, and we…they, I mean, don't really tell grunts anything."

He shrugged off his Team Galactic vest and took a blue jacket out of his backpack, and zipped it up to the base of his neck, then pulled a pair of jeans out and pulled them on. "What?" he asked, noticing Hikari looking at him strangely. Hikari shrugged. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"Why are you changing your outfit?"

It was all he could do to prevent himself from facepalming, so he answered her, "Because if people see me in a Team Galactic uniform, I probably get chased out of town by people holding torches and rifles or whatever, that's why!" he growled. A Discharge blast arced through the air, knocking him over. "What the bloody hell was that for, Hikari?"

"You didn't have to be so rude about it."

"Ugh, whatever. The museum has some sort of thing going on right now-something about some ancient artifact that was unearthed. You should go see that. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if I can find out what Team Galactic's planning. It would be a dangerous mission for you to go on, so that's why I'm telling you to go to the museum, okay?" He held up something in his hand, "I already bought you a ticket."

He gave the ticket to Hikari and shoving his vest and earpiece into his bag, leaped off, racing down the dusty hill. Hikari looked at the ticket. Maybe I could run off now, seeing that he's left me all alone she thought-until she heard a familiar cawing sound and saw Shinji's Honchkrow drifting on the winds above her head.

The paranoid little…

"Fine! I'll go. Just lead me there!" she yelled at the Crow Pokemon. Honchkrow beat its wings hard, gliding slowly through the cool night air, Hikari running after it.

Shinji hid behind the slag heap pile, and watched two Team Galactic grunts walk past, oblivious to the teenage boy hiding in the shadows. Holding his breath he watched them pass, then exhaled silently. He followed them trying to remain within earshot. The grunts, two males, were talking happily, "Man, the Oreburgh mission is so easy! We don't even have to do anything until Commander Mercury gets back from the museum!"

"Yeah," his buddy agreed, "We're sitting around, getting paid to do nothing, unless it's defeating some meddling weakling." Shinji popped up in front of the Team Galactic guards, yelling, "The museum? Dammit! That's where Hikari is!" The two Galactic guards blinked, then took two Pokeballs off their belts.

"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor. That's a tasty tidbit of information." One of the guards said, releasing a Golbat. "Yeah, Mercury will be pleased to know. After we defeat you first." The second one said and released a Glameow. Shinji frowned.

"I won't let you have Hikari."

He threw out a Pokeball and his Electabuzz appeared in a blaze of white light. "Use Thunderpunch!" Lightning gathered around Electabuzz's fist and it shot into the air at Golbat, slamming it and making it crash into the ground, weakened but not down yet.

"Glameow, use Slash!" The other grunt ordered. Glameow started to leap at Electabuzz, but a grey blur charged and slammed into Glameow, knocking it into the cave wall. An unfamiliar voice rang into the musty air, "Two on one, that doesn't seem fair, now does it?" A young man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a hard hat, had red hair down two his shoulders, and black-rimmed glasses on an open, calm face.

"Stow it, Gym Leader or do we have to send you packing crying home to daddy like we did last time?" The Gym Leader smiled, "I'm afraid beating me won't be quite as easy as it was last time. Now, Craniados, use Zen Headbutt!" Craniados smashed into the two enemy Pokemon, its head glowing bright blue.

"Um…dude, we just got owned…" one of the Galactic Grunts said, then split. "Hmph…ya just got lucky, that's all." his friend added, then raced off, a small cloud of dust behind him.

The Gym Leader turned and faced Shinji, "You aren't hurt are you? Those Team Galactic thugs have been lurking around here for sometime now. You're actually one of the few people who challenged them. I'm Roark; nice to meet you."

Shinji nodded, brushing coal dust from his jeans, "I'm fine. I'm Shinji. Thanks for helping me back there." Roark nodded, "I heard them call you a traitor. Why?"

"I have something they want, or rather someone, who is currently at the museum where those Galactic Grunts said Mercury would be appearing. Her name's Hikari and I don't know exactly what they want with her, but it probably isn't good."

"So you turned against them for this girl?"

"I have my reasons," Shinji said, then turned around, walking towards the exit of the mine, "No I'm going to the museum. Hikari's in danger."

Meanwhile at the Oreburgh Museum…

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam! Honchkrow, Night Slash!" Two more enemy Pokemon down for the count, but Piplup and Honchkrow were tiring fast. Hikari was terrified. Had they tracked her here? How was that even possible?

It had all started out okay. She had been taking a tour of the main exhibit, the Adamant Orb and displays of the Space-Time and Arceus legend. Then the windows broke in and a deafening explosion rocked the room. Then they started swarming into the room, led by a handsome, long-haired, blonde guy who wore a white, long sleeved Team Galactic jacket over tight-fitting black pants. So she hid behind some display cases until two grunts accidentally knocked the cases over, discovering her.

So here she was. She felt a cool, gloved hand grip her shoulder. "My, my," a soft voice said, "We weren't expecting to find you here. Although I must say you are much prettier in person, my dear Hikari." She smacked his hand away and hissed, "Don't touch me."

"No need to be so defensive, Hikari. I'm going to make sure that Master Cyrus gives you the best treatm-AHHHH!" Piplup charged into him, hitting the Admin with a Drill Peck attack. "Piplup! Piplup! _Back off, blondie!" _Piplup's voice sounded in Hikari's head again.

"Hikari!"

The familiar voice of her former kidnapper rang through the air. Hikari turned around, a look of 'Oh great, you again?' mixed with happiness on her face, "Shinji-kun!" she cried. But who was that redheaded guy chasing closely behind him? Was he working for Team Galactic too? The clothes seemed sort of similar…

"Pachirisu! Discharge!" A bolt of electricity jolted through the air, knocking the redheaded guy of his feet and sending him tumbling to the floor. Shinji loomed up in front of her, "Why the hell did you do that! He's on our side! Roark's the Gym Leader!"

Hikari glared up at him, "How was I supposed to know that? He looked like he was chasing you and when you go screaming my name like that, how can I not think you need help?"

"I don't need anyone's help, idiot!" Mercury was appalled at the fact that they could stand there, arguing and acting like he wasn't even there. He was, after all the enemy.

"Discharge!"

"OWW! Dammit! Will you please quit doing that?"

Mercury sighed, "Hey, I like your comedy routine. It's very well rehearsed, but can we get on with the fight brewing here?" Hikari and Shinji turned around, glaring at him, Shinji taking a Pokeball from his belt.

"Fine." Shinji said, "I didn't come here to play around anyway. Go Torterra!" A Torterra appeared, stood up on its tiny hind legs and brought its front legs down on the ground in an earthshaking display. Mercury smiled, "Go Floatzel! Toxicroak! Dazzle!"

"Torterra! Vine Whip!" A strong, green vine lashed out at Floatzel, who dodged aside, then lunged at Torterra, slamming into it with a devastating Ice Punch attack. Piplup also wasn't doing much better as Mercury's Toxicroak was slamming it repeatedly with Poison Jab.

Torterra dodged as Floatzel kept whipping Ice Punch attacks at it. Meanwhile, Mercury was laughing, an insane glint in his blue eyes that disturbed Shinji. He could remember watching him during a fight often losing control in a battle, getting high of the adrenaline. That was the reason Cyrus had chose him in the first place. The insane lust for power.

Why did Cyrus have to send him, of all people?

He could remember walking past him through the corridors of the Veilstone headquarters. That one whispered threat, "Even though you're Cyrus's favorite, doesn't even begin to mean that you are the strongest one out of the admins. I recommend that you watch your back, Shinji-sama." Needless to say, Shinji hadn't really trusted Mercury after that. It might get him killed, just like his parents.

"Piplup! Drill Peck!" Hikari's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He could feel her staring intently at him. Piplup's pained cry made him glance away from her. Piplup was picking itself up and its body began to glow a brilliant white. Piplup grew larger, the gold crest forming on its head, and the light field broke, revealing Prinplup.

Prinplup leaped up with blinding speed, slamming into Toxicroak with Drill Peck. The Poison Frog Pokemon crashed to the floor, knocked out. Floatzel turned, anticipating Prinplup's movements too late. Prinplup attacked with its unforgiving Drill peck, then slashed it with Metal Claw. Floatzel collapsed to the floor, only to be recalled by Mercury, who was panting in short, ragged breaths, the insane gleam in his eyes gone.

"Tch. You won, but we got what we were after." Mercury said as the roof broke apart, revealing a helicopter. Mercury held out the palm-sized orb in one hand. A rope ladder dropped down and Mercury grabbed onto it. Then he looked at Hikari, smiling coldly, "Hope we meet again soon, Hika-chan. Have a good night. Sleep lightly."

The helicopter then lifted into the sky, and flew off, taking the Adamant Orb with it. Hikari looked at Shinji, "What the hell was that about?"

Chapter 9

Cathartic Intoxication

Back in the helicopter….

"Neptune sighed, finishing bandaging up Mercury and his Pokemon's wounds, "Arceus, Mercury; don't you think you went slightly overboard back there. I mean, you damn near destroyed the museum. Plus your Pokemon are pretty damn beat up." She brought her hand down hard on Floatzel's back, making the Water Weasel scramble backwards, yelping.

"Sorry."

Mercury grinned a savage grin, "Whatever. I guess Cyrus wouldn't be so mad now, if Shinji were to get hurt in a battle and I get that little girl. It'd serve him right, acting as high and mighty as he did back when he wasn't being a traitor."

Neptune frowned at him, muttering under her breath, "Apparently battling for him isn't as easy now that he has that girl he's fighting for. Hell, you beat up his Torterra, but then Prinplup was the one that ended up defeating your Pokemon. Don't you think that's strange for Shinji?"

Mercury looked at her confused, "What are you getting at, Neptune?"

Back at Oreburgh Museum…

"Hikari-sama!" Roark, who finally recovered from the electric shock, leaped playfully at Hikari, who stepped aside. He crashed to the floor, landing hard on his elbows. Within seconds, he was on his feet and gushing to Hikari, "Oh my Arceus! I just love your music! 'Battle Cry-Stand at My Side' is my favorite song!"

Hikari grinned, feeling sort-of awkward. She always felt this way around her fans, wishing that they'd treat her like a normal person instead of a celebrity. "That's, um, nice. But I've taken time off from my concerts to do Pokemon Contests, so can you please just treat me like you would a normal person? I'd appreciate it."

Roark went back to hugging her, "Not only is she cute, but she's modest too! Of course I will, Hikari-cutie-chan!" Shinji stood off to the side, glaring at the two, anger level rising until-

"Pachirisu, Discharge!"

Roark let go with the second mild electric shock, pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, "Sorry."

Shinji sighed, "Can we please focus?"

Taking the slightly irritated look he earned as a cue to continue, "The man we just fought is known as Commander Mercury. He's completely batshit, which naturally means that he's appointed himself as my rival. "

Soft snores made Shinji look at Hikari, confused for a moment. Was she asleep? Roark smiled, saying, "Looks like someone's had a rough night? Why don't we all get some sleep? You and Hikari-sama can set out in the morning." Paul blinked.

"Here?"

Roark laughed, clapping the shorter teen on the back, "Nah, at my place. I got room to spare! That way you two can get some half-decent sleep tonight." Roark helped Shinji scoop up the sleeping Hikari and the two teens stepped out into the night.

"There's only one bed."

"So?"

"There's only one bed! I can't sleep with Hikari!"

Roark sighed, helping Shinji place Hikari gingerly in the bed. Roark had a nice guest bedroom, he noted. A portrait of a vase of flowers on the wall, plush white carpet and rich ivory-colored wood furniture decorated the room. His messy home that he and his brother had owned didn't even compare.

"Dude, there is a couch in the living room."

"I'll take it!"

Shinji didn't think he had even closed his eyes before he started to dream

"_Shinji-kun?" A voice made Shinji look up from his coloring. A blue-haired girl stood there, her blue eyes bright._

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think we'd be able to see each other again? When we're older?" Shinji thought carefully before answering the girl's question. "Don't know. I'll be a Pokemon Master and you'll be a coordinator. We'll be taking different paths."_

"_But I have to see you when we're older!"_

"_Have to, now?" Shinji thought for a moment, gripping the girl's hand, "Alright! When I'm a Pokemon Master and you're a coordinator, we'll meet up again and start traveling together!"_

"_And we'll get married someday and have elevety-six kids?"_

_Shinji blinked, then smiled, "Yeah, and that."_

Shinji's eyes fluttered open. He sat up groggily, gathered up the blanket Roark had draped over him, and stumbled into the guest bedroom to get lost in memories of the past.

Chapter 10

On the Road Again!

Trouble in Floaroma Town!

"EEK! Get outta my bed, you perv! Pachirisu, Discharge, now!" Hikari's scream cut through the midmorning air. Roark watched as Shinji tore through the hallway, making it into the kitchen before a lightning bolt blasted him clear off his feet, sending him spinning and sliding headfirst into the kitchen table.

"Oww…Arceus, Hikari. What the hell did I do this time?" Shinji growled as Hikari stepped into the kitchen, brushing the snarls out of her long, blue hair. She stared at him, obviously annoyed, "Well, what would you do if you woke up and saw your ex-kidnapper in your bed? I'd blast the crap outta him."

"Smartass."

"Pachirisu-"

"Ah, crap! Calm down, Hikari!"

"Discharge."

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A little while after Roark sent them off, Floaroma Town came into view. "It's so beautiful!" Hikari exclaimed, "So many flowers!" She ran faster, spinning into a field of flowers, and laid down in them. "There's a contest coming up you know."

"Okay."

Hikari stared at him, blinking in confusion, "Wait, okay? Are you saying I can go? Are you feeling ok? I mean, your always, like, saying


End file.
